Phototherapy has recently been recognized as having a wide range of applications in both the medical, cosmetic and dental fields for use in surgeries, therapies and examinations. Phototherapy is commonly used as a means of disinfecting target sites. Phototherapeutic techniques have been applied to kill bacteria in the oral cavity and for whitening teeth. Phototherapy is also used to promote wound healing, skin rejuvenation and to treat skin conditions such as acne. These techniques typically rely on the use of laser light sources. Lasers, however, can be very dangerous, particularly in clinical settings, and are typically expensive, large, cumbersome and complicated to use. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved phototherapy device.